


一些马库斯相关的短篇

by Cokebubble



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cokebubble/pseuds/Cokebubble
Summary: 一些马库斯相关短篇，可能有点里马暗示





	1. 可能是里马

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 迅速发一下文，人物不属于我。
> 
> * 迅速表示可能有R卡剧透。
> 
> * 迅速表示参考了MUD游戏（https://baike.baidu.com/item/MUD%E6%B8%B8%E6%88%8F/8378850）的写法，我曾经对lofter的排版表示绝望，ao3好像还行。
> 
> * 本来是为了和亲友换文的，整整五年了。

你推开门。

> 前进

你进入了一个房间。

> 环视四周

你四下检视。

房间里大片破败街区延伸到目力所及的远方。你直觉感到这种地形对自己不利。

而进来之前看上去不过是普通的房间。这大概是那种空间被某种力量扭曲过的地方，大宅里的工程师也许对这类现象更感兴趣。

和你现在身处的整个世界一样，有很多诡异之处。

但没有什么鬼用，你只是来打架的。

说到打架，对手已经站在眼前了。

> 观察对手

你的对手看起来有点眼熟。

倒不是带你来这里的引导者常挂在嘴边的因缘牵系，只是因为大宅里那个相似的人偶也常常进这种房间。

然后被引导者用独轮小车推出来。冒烟的部件上插着一枝白花。

这样回想一下，倒是有些可怕。

但战斗终归还是战斗。

> 准备对战

这种技巧你已经了然于心。

轻微的疼痛刺激之下，仿佛在脑中选择了重叠的世界。指尖和刀口因之燃起烈焰。

你的对手同样摆出战斗姿势，虽然失去了大部分记忆，但你感到自己对付使用双刃的敌人并不为难。

看不出端倪的金属五官却让人感到焦躁。

> 出言挑战

\- 就让我看看你这家伙的实力吧。

应当只是普通的台词，甚至没有过分的挑衅意味。

对面则是绝对的沉默。

做出这种似人非人、纯粹战斗用人偶的…工程师或他们的雇主？倒是有点糁人。

> 移动

刚才那种烦躁情绪即便细微，也显然对战斗不利。

你不会在敌人面前犯恍神的错误，但刚才不过是反应稍慢，已经被机械人偶拉开了距离。

对手消失在断墙残壁之后，你本能地感到警惕。

现在你们相距较远。

> 使用防御技能 

制造出来的热雾应当能扭曲攻击者视野，你辨音也该能避开破空飞来的刀刃。

然而手臂上传来的冲劲告诉你对手没有完全打偏。不是能妨碍动作的伤口，但这一击的力道和判断绝无法轻视。

你本以为抛开千奇百怪的能力不论，很少有人…或是人偶具备这样的战斗意识。

> 逼近

毕竟你更适合近身搏斗。这次被断墙所限，对方没能及时退却。

现在你们相距较近。

> 使用攻击技能 

你不喜欢逼仄的地形。

在更开阔的场所，刚才的攻击不光可以钳制住对手的后招，格挡之后的变式同样能造成相当伤害，两相叠加后就此结束战斗也不足为奇。

这一次并没有这种机会。你在人偶躯干上劈开的裂口有被火焰灼烧过的边缘，但对方动作毫无常人负痛后的凝滞。

铠甲缝隙渗出的绿色液体再次提醒你对手绝非人类。

> 逼近

对手又一次后撤。你不知道这种人偶智能的水平，但刚才短兵相接时有种难以言传的熟悉感觉，仿佛和自己对阵的有类似…经验丰富战士的判断。

甚至似曾相识。但对着那张金属面孔，你只对自己分心更多一重焦躁。

现在你们相距居中。

> 适当防御

你没把全副力量放在防御上，因为你认为这一次的地势适合出击。

所受的损伤确实在可以忍受的范围以内。

> 使用攻击技能

这一击本来有足够的力度。

在金属人偶摆出那个本应很荒诞的姿势之前。

应该是个正常人无法板着面孔做出的动作，用于实战的话大概效果相当比例是来自对手过于震惊。

在被称作连队的那个地方，你们笑得不能自持的时候也是这么说的。

你有个朋友一本正经地多试了几次，对你们说战斗时这姿势也许可行。

你们觉得他真是太幽默了。

> 使用攻击技能

你的攻击只造成微小的伤害。

这恐怕不全是那个防御姿势确实可行的问题。

> ……

你很惊讶，这在意料之中。

但对方做好了再次攻击的准备。

请进行下一步行动。

> 逼近

你看见对方眼中转瞬闪过的光芒。刚才好像…有什么力量释放出来。

但毫无感情的机械眼睛不属于你认识的任何一人。说到底只是仿品罢了，提取记忆和运动模式不该很难做到。你认为不应被这种事搅乱心智。

即便如此，你想到在对手发生异状后并不拉开距离，恐怕也不完全是理智的选择。

现在你们相距较近。

> 观察

你判断这可能是交手的最后一个回合。伤口失血的程度开始让你头脑发轻，而经验…不如说记忆告诉你对手摆出的架势存在着风险。对你来说是可乘之机。

只看谁能把握住机会而已。

你盯着对方举剑的双手，平衡冷定好像不受任何感情干扰。这不得不说是人偶的优势。

而从前那个人似乎也以冷静著称。

> 使用攻击技能

刀剑相接的一刻世界似乎也扭曲，胜负转瞬已分。

双剑劈砍的伤口让你失去了继续作战的能力。你现在的视野中不过能看见对方的铁靴，和淋漓滴下的绿色液体。对方显然已经打算转身离开。

希望你不要太在意，毕竟只是切磋而已。

现在你们相距较近。

> 询问

\- 你的动作…难道你是？！

这问题恐怕注定难有答案，你的对手似乎并没有回答问话的功能。

往好处想，如果真的认出了的话，那个人偶似乎附带情感溢出临界之后的自爆功能。在房间里爆炸并不有趣。

现在你们相距居中。

> 叫住对手

你感觉到的可能是刚才那种焦躁，也可能只是脑部缺血的晕眩。

来到星幽界的战士通常都有太多遗憾，你恐怕刚刚又体味了新的一种。

现在你们相距较远。

> 叫住对手

对方已经离开了房间。

对战终止，希望下次再见到你。

>

你离开了房间。

>


	2. 大概是复活贺文

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 马库西玛斯为主，前辈露了露头。人物不属于我并且有少量R卡剧透。
> 
> * 参考了MUD游戏的写法，曾经持续对lofter的排版表示绝望，现在不绝望了。
> 
> * 第一章是不知道算不算前篇的文，这一章应该算是圣女之子视角。

> 呼吸

吸入，呼出。

空气从鼻腔流入有你可以察觉的声响。你回忆起从前学习的技巧，调息以后气流出入不再引人注意。

然而仍不同于曾经的一具身体，那具身体更可控也更…平稳。

> 察知心跳

不及从前平稳。

一点不错。胸腔里搏动泵压之物几乎让你分神，涌动被脉管带达周身，你想到这周身细微的颤动不但没有必要，战斗时也必会导致误差。而误差致使任务失败。

但说到任务…

> 察知目的

目的？

你脑中并未像从前那样显现目标和与之相关的资讯。你并非来此地调查、或搜索遗物、或排除违规者、或排除污染者。最后一项让你心脏加快了颤动，证实了你之前关于影响战斗的判断无误。情感的波动让你不安。

但是目的…?

> 观察在场人员

你面前的青年男性睁大眼睛看你。你知道他的名字，判断此人战力处于巅峰时期，但这似乎并非唯一的重点。

“还没习惯的话，不急着今天练手也可以吧，马库西玛斯？”

对方这样说，但你认为自己并不排斥演练。你直觉理解在此处的虚拟战斗不会致命。

> 移动

你拉开距离。肌肉伸缩的感觉陌生而熟悉。

一时你感到同时处于两个躯体之中。一具精确灵敏，却比如今的臂展更长些，体重也远较不同，又是你战斗中判断的障碍。

另一具与现在你所有的身体相近，战斗的记忆稍远，并非遥不可及。你更鲜明忆起的却是如今已不习惯的剧烈情感。

仿佛意识也曾割裂在截然不同的身体之中，如今融而为一时与两者交缠的却是黑暗，可是死亡并非最好的黏合剂。那两具身体属于过你，却不是你。记忆纠葛不定，而你的过去蒙着太重的阴霾。

但你已经想得太多。

> 使用攻击技能

刚才的停顿让对方有所准备，又或你如今并非绝对精密的头脑遗漏了对手的资讯，叫你忘记倾尽全力的攻击反而不能奏效。

对方指尖腾起火焰，枪弹的轨道受惑于空气与火焰错折的幻影，你再次看清对手时注意到他不过负了小伤。

你暗自记下，之后不可再大意。

> 移动

但对方也是熟知自己优势的战士，这一次被他抓住了先机。

看到火焰纵跃而来时，之前那种错位不谐感再次袭上。

> 使用防御技能

这是你曾用机械身躯使用过的技巧，也是你有着类似于人的肉体，在那个名为连队的地方战斗时打磨的招式。

若你触碰记忆更深更混沌之处，授意于此中的也有那谙于法令、娴于礼仪的缜密思维。

与方才琉璃般的枪弹同样，是你曾用以保护同伴的，也是你曾用以排除目标的。但你的同伴因战斗而受沾染，被污染之物是你受命应当清除殆尽。

这般形成的壁障因而带着异光，与幽深错杂的密谋相称的绀紫颜色。

这是否你想要的…?

> 略作停顿

你成功格架住对方的攻击，再起攻势前稍有犹豫。

有否可能不再步入那沉淀着太多灰烬的废墟？

> 使用攻击技能

越急于回避过去，过去也就越快追上你。

双剑挥出以后你才想到那近于帝国不死皇帝使用过的技巧，但你寻根溯源时，从未想回归群星叵测的位置下，约束而非引导的意志。

内心因之腾起的波澜本身对你来说即是可怖。

> 暂且后退，需要更加谨慎

你向后退却。

对方有些不安地打量你，没有追上前来恐怕不是因为不够敏捷而是战意有所缺欠。

有必要继续战斗吗…?

> 继续战斗

未免过于倔强了，对于刚刚复活的人来说，暂且中止战斗整理思绪不是更好的选择吗？

也许又因这心中的动摇，这一回合攻防你未曾伤到对手。反是对方的回击在你身侧擦开一道伤口，不比刚才你给对手的更严重，不过…

> 停顿，感知伤口

与刚才近距离搏斗留下的痕迹不同，这个损伤并非你所能控制。

因此你感觉到的并不只是属于人的疼痛，也是属于人的一瞬紧张，进而是失败甚或死亡带来的，理所当然的畏惧。

但无论你之前受制于何人，最大也是最终的束缚都源自于此：生命不归你所有，死亡也就仅仅与你擦肩而过。你因身侧深色的阴影而震恐，但那黑衣者的衣袍从未真正把你笼罩。

如今新生即自由，自由即恐惧。

很抱歉，也许重生给有些人带来的惶惑多于快乐。

> 逼近

刚才似乎有什么触动了你。但还要前进吗？你知道自己还不够适应这幅身体，战斗让你忆起太多过往的不快，又诱发从前未有的恐惧。

对方看着你，显然出于对你状态的挂心。

你手臂上温热的血蜿蜒流落。

> 逼近

好吧，那么前进。

虽然也许对你来说，做出决定仍是件该多加练习的事项。

> 使用攻击技能

这是风险过大的选择。

你受的伤轻些，但选择的招式对双方都带来损伤，你也该记得近身时对手的反制招式非可小觑。

失血和刺痛让你脑中稍微眩晕，想必影响了你的判断。人类非理性的一面你从前也许接触不多。

这般行事无异赌博。

> 使用攻击技能

…是这样吗？你判断这一次是足可反制的机会？

若你决心已定，如你所愿。也许我对人心的了解比自己以为的更少些。

> …

双刀划开晃眼的圆弧，而对方的火焰升腾，像挣脱牢笼的焰凰在白月下凌空。

你们都没有手下留情，刚才一击之后都是几乎难以继续战斗的情况，对方也许比你稍微好些。

你们似乎过去并无矛盾，这是什么旧日战友之间的默契，所谓全力以赴是对对方的尊重？我对此确实所知甚少。

唔…你笑了。

> …

这有些诡异，现在的情况并无可笑之处。

或者…也许刚才说的，对你而言恰恰相反。

那么，这样：受伤让你感到恐惧，与从前任何一次都不同，因这种恐惧你意识到自己的选择将有自己必须承受的后果，但你也因此明白前路由你的选择而定，你已经自由。

因恐惧而重获自由，因自由而予己新生。

过去的记忆成为如今的你，但引导你毫无犹豫挥剑的既非高座上的皇帝也非精密公式，仅是属于你的、赤红跃动的意志。

> 伸出手

你像知道可以期待似的伸出手，你的同伴喘着气，费力拉你起来，像从前你们并肩战斗时一样。离开此处以后虚拟的疼痛不再继续，但记忆并不会消失。

也许以后你们仍要踏上不同的路，但此刻称得上心意相通。

我想这样的你回到地上让人可以放心。

> 离开

不过，战士啊。

> ？

不必停下脚步。但请知道这世上除圣女以外还有各样的意志，已知的和未知的、善意的或恶意的。

有些力量以人的双手难以相抗，有些存在以人的理智不可猜度。

> 前进

而若你去意已决，

> 前进

请带上我所能给予的全部祝福。

>


	3. 人造之物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 曾经是给博士生日企划写的文，现在我是找不到那个企划了（...)
> 
> * 马库斯R卡剧透，少量沃肯、多妮妲、雪莉剧透
> 
> * 是一个并不蠢的干巴巴的文，回忆了一下应该是指沃肯在马库斯自爆以后研究他的程序，但是无法理解为什么删减了记忆仍然会感情过载并触发自爆机制

人偶师凌晨站在自己的造物之间。微笑着的访客早先带来消息并且预告了更多工作。他此时从梦中惊起姑且算给自己多留些预备的余裕，在天色转明，残骸送来以前。

那曾是他全然理解的作品。人偶师在缺毁元件中苏醒过动物和畸变人形，从古老晶片里唤起过金发少女还有与她同源却截然相反的姊妹，但那一个是他不倚仗法典构筑的最初原型。他熟知模型之中每一个不甚灵敏的感应装置，每一条因太多删补而显冗赘的演算指令，人偶师懂得这个造物的所有缺陷和粗疏，正如他不懂得法典精准优雅的公式里哪一行让他的金发女孩偏执地畏惧黑暗，让她的孪生姊妹怠惰而念求自毁。

人偶师懂得那具原型，直到他自己要求了一项难以言说的加笔。

他此时想起访客前日谦恭有礼的微笑，发觉在镜片遮掩下那笑容同当初有相同的推演逻辑。他本知道生为人类便承载了千万年造化深藏的本能，排斥接近己身而又迥异之物无需丝毫理由。将生者思绪嵌入死物本就悖离伦常，但对非常之物与生俱来的厌恶消解以后，余下的仅是理智判断所必践行。来者以微笑覆住将生者化作机械的可厌可怖，也如人偶师自己初次听闻亡者复活的隐秘技术时抑住了心不自安。

后面的事情也就变得容易。所需只是一双巧手和人偶构建的通透知识，流的血不比他做游医时多些。空中之城给他的部件足够先进，人偶师只是给属于人类的知觉与判断加诸器械无机质的延伸。所有认知记录在他试验台前备份之后，沃肯没有过问那具黑发青年身体的下落。正如他把名为马库斯的人偶交给来客，并不认为自己与它将再有交集。

却一再看见残破的头颅放在自己试验台上，面具之下是他当初按青年轮廓塑出的脸孔。那个头颅将是访客从不起眼的提包中拿出，外面是一层有防震夹层的金属方匣。明天它将在灯火透亮的手术台上，因为爆炸冲击而五官焦黑，脊髓尚未干涸的莹绿体液渗出些许，在防护布上渲开一小片暗色痕迹。

而人偶师将重为它赋形。人造骨架比最初有了更多韧性，附着其上的肌肉调试到恰合乎人偶记忆中的力度和机敏。人偶师在每一次从潘德莫尼得来的元件里看出工程师对自己造物的臻至与骄傲，也在人偶头颅接上实验台时发觉更多记忆被删减限制的痕迹。他以工匠的精细去打磨抑制回路，即便这副躯体仍将湮灭在烈火和硝烟里。

除此以外一切都是多余，因它本就不同于他的孪生女孩，为创造而有必要破坏。人偶师在梦中的大厅里听过模仿智能的诸多理论，他认为当是导师的人对他讲述时四围悬挂的人偶无言注视。他本该懂得人类的精神正像他理解人类的血肉之躯，由此知道那颗头颅里被抑制的记忆太多，而那具身体无非要战斗，感知危险之外的情绪都不必留存。他为他的女孩装上属于女人的部分只为给她们所有可能的经验，但在这具人偶上他删去曾经来自那个战士而无关战斗的思绪触感。

它再次成为人偶师的造物时，双剑所沾的血污不该属他所有，因它不过是供人役使的白刃。而他所行的唯一不义，应当只是先前未能全然抑制这一个复制出的灵魂的苦楚。

但人偶师开始犹疑。自爆装置起初被触发或是抑制回路的缺失，但如今他再审视电子头脑里无法访问的区域和后台算式，也就越来越疑惑这样残破的意识里为何还能激发哪怕丝毫情感。人类属于动物的本能欲望早在舍去肉身时就已被遗弃，而赋予禀赋感情的记忆也仅供战斗模块读取必要的部分，面罩遮去五官以后，供这具机械被判定为人的最后因素同被否决。可本应无懈可击的回路一次次超越临界，倒好像从前那个青年带着终局的绝望在电子头脑里徘徊不去。加诸他身上的重重锁链，在火光炸响时断裂又在他或者导都工程师的试验台上重新锻铸。他们剜开每一段肢体求取灵魂的所在，而那驱动的因果伤痕累累，却始终未褪去最后的微光。

那么他们所为也可称为罪孽，但人偶师不擅长做富有修辞含义的联想。在梦境的大厅里他听过男人念诵的古老诗行，抑扬韵律在少女眼中漾起别样波澜，然而他懂得诗中头韵、尾韵、音步和节律，在梦中却依然不解有小鸟鸣啭声音的少女眼中神采。若人偶师想象足够广旷，那么这迷惑早该生出恶魔的犄角而化身恐惧，在每个惊梦的夜晚如影随形。

人偶师未曾想象，未曾畏惧。他仍然夜里探寻每一条公式和记忆，也就仿佛在搅扰他金发女孩的深渊中秉烛夜游，并不察觉影翳他脚步的不祥之兆。为一切冠以类似于自己的感情无非是人类思维常牵绊的陷阱，也是他的求索中所应规避，由此人偶师的手如今不是医者而是匠人的手，这双手厘清机械的运转逻辑而非治疗灵魂。精密并且一意追寻。人偶师想到因果缘由既造出自己这般的秉性，也便命定将由他手呈上这样的人造之物，它们身上的烙印与他相若，要宣判个中正邪就如同以人的智识妄断造化自然。

这样想来他心中也就仿佛安定。

人偶师凌晨站在自己的造物之间，大房里他所修复的其他人偶环绕着寂然无声。天色转明时他要为那具遗骸重塑形体，这一次同先前一样细致周全。


End file.
